Perdido en el Espacio
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific sobre las Profesiones de Albert Reto ALSS GF espero sea de su agrado.


**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

 **Astronauta**

 **Perdido en el espacio**

…. - Si Comandante. Lo hemos perdido. No responde. La mujer soltaba lágrimas, el Capitán Andrew había desaparecido del alcance máximo contemplado, la información era exacta y la nave en la que viajaba, no aparecía en el radar.

En otro lugar totalmente distinto una nave había descendido y el Capitán observaba maravillado todo el lugar, cielos azules, montañas verdes, árboles frutales, ríos, lagos, lo seguro era encontrar mares, pero no había nadie ahí para disfrutarlos. Sin apreciarlo había una bola de pelo negro y blanco rodando cerca de sus pies, giraba siguiendo sus pasos desde que lo vio bajar, su traje naranja con barios tubos saliendo notaban a un ser humano cubierto, analizando si el aire que lo rodeaba era respirable.

\- Día 1242, bitácora del Capitán William Albert Andrew, he llegado a un planeta parecido a la tierra, sin encontrar habitantes aun, me separe de la órbita en el día 1183 y hasta ahora pude descender de la nave, estoy abrumado ante la belleza de este lugar, quisiera pensar que no es un sueño, que todo lo que estoy sintiendo no sea parte de mi cansancio al no tener contacto por tantos días con mi orbita.

El capitán terminaba de analizar el aire con su computador en el brazo y se desactivaba la máscara que lo protegía aguardando un poco para tratar de respirar lentamente, suspiraba al sentir que sus pulmones tomaban el aire con naturalidad y ese olor a vegetación y flores le resultaba tan familiar, sentía haber estado hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar, al continuar caminando una bola se cruzó en sus pies y este bajo el rostro, tratando de saber que era, una esfera simulando rodar con dos colores se empezó a transformar lentamente apareciendo un par de ojos obscuros, una nariz y hasta una boca. Por fin sonrió al recordar a una pequeña mascota en la tierra, parecida a ese ser transformado, continuo con la esferita sin pies en sus brazos y vio un gran árbol, una rama lo hizo suspirar, se sentó recargando su espalda al tronco y cerró los ojos recordando a alguien en la tierra que lo esperaba, un par de lagrimas salieron, su brazo se activo parpadeando en un llamado.

…." Capitán… por favor responda" "responda por favor Capitán"

\- Si, aquí el capitán Andrew, reportándose.

\- Por favor, debe volver Capitán.

Este corrió a la nave, no estaba siendo detectado, ese lugar tenía fascinantes cosas, pero no tenía a su familia, tenía que volver. Al subir a la nave, la bola que tenía saltó para no entrar en la nave y este cerró la compuerta, encendió los motores elevándose de inmediato, había encontrado por fin una señal y tenía que volver… la frecuencia de la señal era débil, pero constante, no se daría por vencido, tenía sueño, hambre y sed, pero el traje lo proveía de varias raciones disminuidas por el mismo al verse perdido en el espacio, con la débil señal, introducida en la nave, pudo notar que estaba fuera de la órbita terrestre, sin embargo ese llamado fue la débil llave para volver.

\- Adelante. Aquí el Capitán Andrew, reportándose. - Adelante, ¿Me escuchan?

No había respuesta ante su llamado pero seguía la señal con la posibilidad de volver. Cerraba los ojos para ver a su hijo sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa y su hermosa esposa, limpiando sus lagrimas, diciéndole con la forma de sus labios "te amo", "Te estaré esperando". Un suspiro lo hizo despertar para invocarla y decir "Candy".

Pasaron varios días, sin tener de nuevo una señal de llamado, pero continuaba siguiendo la señal inicial, hasta que por fin la voz de un hombre se escuchó. Solicitando apoyo, porque su nave estaba siendo extraída sin rumbo al parecer había perdido energía. Con toda la lucidez de haber descansado, el Capitán se enganchaba a la nave, un par de hombres lo recibían con llanto en sus rostros. Ambos notaron los daños de su nave y hablaban en otro idioma, mismo que el Capitán respondió con tranquilidad.

\- No pueden continuar en esta nave, regresaremos en la mía. Los hombres se abrazaron al saberse rescatados. Ambos abordaron la nave y trajeron muestras de lo que en el planeta visitado habían adquirido, en cajas y celdas especializadas, trasportaron todo a la cabina principal, se abrocharon los cinturones con un suspiro al saberse bien, cuando ya se consideraban abandonados.

\- Con ellos el Capitán Andrew pudo volver al camino de la órbita de la tierra y después de dos meses perdido aparecía por fin la señal, declarando que portaba a dos compañeros extraviados, con muestras del planeta 23 de la órbita estelar, misma que este no quería visitar porque se perdía la señal y las maquinas salían con daños, evitándola fue que se salió un tiempo de la órbita terrestre y por fin, pudo volver con el éxito de traer consigo a dos astronautas de otros países, los cuales dieron por perdidos desde hace más de seis meses.

Después de un difícil enlace de comunicación y un desastroso camino de regreso, se soltaban en la capsula para caer en aguas mediterráneas, donde estos ya eran esperados.

\- Un mes después, el Capitán por fin llegaba a su país, su familia lo esperaba y él ansiaba volver a verlos, su hijo, su mujer y no volver a salir del planeta eran parte de sus planes futuros. De un avión bajaba con traje especial, caminado hacía la base donde este era esperado, por unas puertas de vidrio vio a su hijo emocionado, quien empujo una puerta para salir corriendo al encuentro de su Padre.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Gritaba el pequeño sin dejar de correr y al llegar dio un salto que hizo sonreír al Capitán, quién al tenerlo en sus brazos giraba con el pequeño, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su hijo, para después abrir sus ojos y verla a ella, con un bebe en los brazos, vestido de blanco, un pequeño de ojos grandes en los brazos de la mujer que más deseaba ver.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Albert… ella es Priscila, nuestra hija.

\- ¿Hija?

-Si mi Capitán… ella es nuestra bebita.

Albert bajo delicadamente a su hijo, para acercarse a su esposa, sin tomar ala pequeña en sus brazos, ajusto a su esposa para tomar sus labios en un ansiado beso. Tal vez se perdió mucho tiempo, pero ya no se perdería nada, había tomado la decisión correcta, su familia estaba primero, los viajes al espacio, no tenían lo que más amaba, por más nuevas orbitas que encontrara, allá jamás tendría una hija nueva esperando a que su Padre regresara para conocerla.

\- Es la sorpresa más hermosa, que he tenido en toda mi vida.

\- Y tu eres el hombre más buscado, en todo el espacio estelar… tu hijo y yo improvisamos un radio, para hablar contigo, el dice que ahí tu lo escuchas, así que… tomamos la idea de llamarte todas las tardes después de terminar las tareas.

\- Por supuesto que lo escucho. Buscando al pequeño agregó - Aquí el Capitán Andrew reportándose con Willy Andrew, ¿Me escucha? El pequeño lo abrazó de sus piernas y le respondió

\- Por supuesto Papá sabía que volverías, nosotros jamás lo dudamos. ¿Verdad mamá?

\- Si mi amor. Papá siempre vuelve a casa. Y ahora, tendrá alguien más que lo estará esperando. Vio a su hijita y esta movía su boquita con el chupete abriendo sus ojos enormes, confirmando con ello lo que su mamá le preguntaba. El capitán Andrew la tomo de los brazos de su esposa, le dio de besos emocionado y continuo el camino a la base donde muchos lo esperaban.

Caminaba con un brazo llevando a su hija, de su cintura se tomaba su esposa y del mismo lado apenas alcanzaba su hijo con la misma mano del brazo que llevaba a su madre. El pequeño sonriente porque su Padre ya estaba en casa, ahora pensaba en llevarlo a su salón orgulloso de que su padre era astronauta y que si podía viajar por todos los planetas, lo seguro es que la tierra, era lo más fácil para él.

A donde irás a descubrir nuevos horizontes en otros planetas, cuando tenemos este maravilloso y bello lugar llamado tierra… el cual por más que hemos girado en él… nuca lo terminamos de conocer.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
